


Shingeki no Kyojin Headcanons: Soldados de Paradis (edición ebrios)

by Postmodernbeing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, Fluff, Friendship, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postmodernbeing/pseuds/Postmodernbeing
Summary: Hola, Postmodernbeing aquí. He estado releyendo el manga de SnK gracias al regreso del anime en su 4ta temporada y el capitulo 123 me inspiró para sacar estos HC al mundo. Los escribí pensando en un Modern AU, pero también puede funcionar para el universo canon. Espero les gusten tanto como a mi.Post original: https://postmodernbeing.tumblr.com/post/640064007038009344/shingeki-no-kyojin-headcanons-soldados-de-paradis





	Shingeki no Kyojin Headcanons: Soldados de Paradis (edición ebrios)

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANTE: Respeté algunos elementos canon que leí en varios posts de entrevistas a Isayama. // Por obvias razones, todos los personajes son mayores de edad. // La obra de Shingeki no Kyojin no es de mi propiedad, solo estos headcanons. // De ninguna manera exhorto al abuso de sustancias nocivas a la salud.

## Eren Jaeger

Isayama mismo ha mencionado que Eren tiene alta tolerancia al alcohol, así que quisiera respetar eso (aunque no me consta porque lo leí por ahí, no de la fuente directa). Imagino que Eren es quien termina cuidando a todos sus amigos y amigas una vez borrachos, pero también encuentra el tiempo para divertirse y tomar porque no le agrada la idea de vigilar a sus amistades y contar exactamente cuántos tragos llevan cada uno.

Su comportamiento no varía demasiado aún estando algo ebrio. Si acaso habla un poco más fuerte que de costumbre por el efecto ensordecedor de la música y el alcohol. También se toma un poco más de tiempo en contestar lo que le preguntan.

Fuera de eso, no esperes verlo encima de una mesa o que baile desenfrenado. Aunque quizá acceda al karaoke o a competir en videojuegos/juegos de fiesta si Jean lo reta. En general, a Eren le gusta mantener su compostura y ver a los demás divertirse.

En un AU, él sería el conductor designado si nadie más se ofrece (coff Armin coff), o si los demás están demasiado ebrios. También se asegura que sus amigos y amigas entren a sus hogares antes de arrancar. En el caso de que cada uno tomara un taxi o Uber les pedirá que manden un mensaje de texto al chat grupal que tienen, aunque sabe que algunos lo olvidarán o se quedarán dormidos.

No le gusta tomar en clubes o bares, prefiere estar rodeado de personas en quienes confía. Eren en verdad disfruta mucho de las reuniones que organizan sus amigos, siente que es algo especial que comparten y lo valora como tal.

## Mikasa Ackerman

Esta chica muy rara vez se embriaga. Y no porque tome poco, toma bastante. Sobre todo, porque le sigue la corriente a Sasha en sus partidas de beerpong o simplemente tomando shots. Aunque Mikasa prefiere la tradicional cerveza, no se reúsa a probar nuevos sabores y niveles de alcohol (es sin miedo al éxito). Imagino que Mikasa se percata de que está ebria una vez que se levante de su asiento para ir al baño o por agua (ella sabe que es importante mantenerse hidratado para evitar la resaca).

Lo primero que nota es el evidente mareo, claro. Pero sobre todo, al ver lo sonrojada que está termina por admitir que está borracha. Casi de inmediato sonríe, es bastante risueña cuando está ebria y es un poco más abierta en su lenguaje corporal, aunque el verbal no cambie mucho. Sabe mantenerse racional.

Nunca le dirá a Sasha lo mucho que le agrada que la invite a tomar ya sean solo ellas en plan casual o en reuniones más elaboradas. Disfruta mucho ser su compañera en el beerpong aunque la hagan perder de vez en cuando. Secretamente le gusta el juego de “nunca, nunca” porque todos terminan compartiendo anécdotas que alimentan su risita (protejan a Mikasa risueña).

Solo ha sido conductora designada un par de veces porque casi siempre termina dormida, aunque nunca falla en dejar un mensaje breve de buenas noches en el chat grupal, siente que es su manera de agradecer los buenos momentos con sus amigos.

Como con Eren, prefiere las fiestas caseras, pero si sabe que los demás asistirán a un bar/club los acompaña porque siente que debe cuidarlos (sobre todo a Armin).

## Armin Arlert

¿Cómo decir esto amablemente? Por favor, protéjanlo del alcohol. Se embriaga tan rápido que es divertido. Definitivamente le da sueño al principio porque lo relaja bastante, pero si continúa tomando es seguro que comenzará a sentirse más despierto y despabilado. Es el primero en apuntarse al karaoke, aunque también le gusta compartir historias de libros que lee, Eren es quien lo escucha con más atención (y sobriedad).

Armin también ríe bastante estando borracho, podrían decirle cualquier tontería y estallaría de la risa. A veces cuenta chistes, pero sinceramente es más gracioso verlo intentar configurar una oración coherente. Es buena señal pues para ese punto sus amigos saben que está excediendo sus límites y le cortan el consumo (tampoco es que sea mucho, honestamente).

Por eso es fácil verlo ofreciéndose como conductor designado las noches que bebe apenas una o dos cervezas. Es muy responsable cuando sabe que saldrá a fiestas y sus amigos y él no podrán quedarse la noche. Suele acompañar a sus amigos/as hasta la entrada de sus casas, pues será pequeño, pero quiere estar seguro de que lleguen con bien hasta la comodidad de sus hogares.

Contrario a todo pronóstico, disfruta un poco más de los bares pues con el tiempo terminó siendo menos huraño que sus amigos de toda la vida, Mikasa y Eren. Aunque no mejor meticuloso con sus remedios contra las resacas, siempre termina con al menos un ligero dolor de cabeza.

## Jean Kirstein

Jean tiene una tolerancia media al alcohol y aunque evita exceder su consumo, falla colosalmente el 80% de las veces. No es precisamente incomodo o mala copa, pero definitivamente es difícil mantenerle el paso con su energía y entusiasmo cuando está ebrio. Tampoco es el más responsable pero gran parte de las veces se mantiene lo suficientemente racional. Podría decirse que se vuelve más temerario con lo que hace y dice.

Como subirse a una mesa y bailar en plan juguetón. Definitivamente pasará la mayor parte del tiempo bailando; y aunque no es malo, gran parte de su soltura se la debe a su estado de ebriedad. Cuando no hay música organiza los juegos con Sasha y Connie. Grita mucho, aunque no le gusta admitirlo y también se desespera más fácil si no están dispuestos a seguirle el juego (sabemos que se refiere a Eren la mayor parte de las veces).

Fuera de todo eso, conserva su actitud relajada y sincera. Sus amigos saben que no necesita la bebida para ser abierto así que confían en lo que comparten durante sus fiestas. Lo cual lleva al siguiente punto, a Jean le gusta las fiestas un poco más grandes y elaboradas; pero solo porque sabe que hay más actividades y todos sus amigos y amigas se divierten haciendo diferentes cosas.

No se preocupa fácilmente, pero si alguno o alguna le pidiera que los/las cuidaran él se ofrecería sin problemas (ahí están el 20% de las veces que no toma hasta la inconsciencia). Solo una vez fue conductor designado, después colectivamente decidieron que era pésimo para usar el GPS y tardaba demasiado en dejarles en sus casas porque Jeanbo toma “atajos” cada tres cuadras.

## Sasha Braus

Como en el caso de Jean, Sasha tiene una tolerancia media al alcohol, pero lo estropea al llenarse de bocadillos y comida chatarra. Ella es quien insiste en comer antes de tomar (y después también), así que no es raro verla correr a mitad de la noche directo al baño. Fuera de eso, y para sorpresa de todos, conoce bastante de diferentes bebidas. Desde los vinos que acompañan perfecto a ciertos cortes de carne, hasta las mezclas más extrañas (y baratas) para alcoholizarse.

Aún estando sobria, Sasha no es una persona reservada. Así que no es de extrañarse que sea ella quien organice las reuniones “tranquilas” (que terminan por descontrolarse un poco). También es la primera en proponer juegos, “nunca, nunca”, “verdad o reto”, preguntas incómodas, beerpong. Conoce muchos y sinceramente algunos suenan peligrosos.

Sasha definitivamente se vuelve más directa y enérgica. Hay ocasiones en que deja salir su acento y aunque le apena un poco, está muy ebria para importarle (Mikasa es la primera en callarlos si se burlan de su forma de hablar, canon de mejores amigas).

Le gusta bailar y cantar, hacer desastre de la casa/club donde estén. Connie es el primero que intenta calmarla, pero falla porque como ella, le gusta ambientar con bromas y juegos. Connie también sabe que debe mantenerse cerca, por si su amiga comienza a sentirse mareada.

Sasha nunca se ha ofrecido a ser conductora designada, y sus amigos están agradecidos por eso.

## Connie Springer

Connie tiene un poco más de tolerancia al alcohol que Sasha y Jean. Así que cuando saben que están igualmente ebrios, suelen mirarse los tres amigos y reírse. La primera señal es que comienza a hablar de todo lo que le cruza la mente desde teorías conspiratorias hasta preguntas absurdas pero profundas a su manera. Remata con malos chistes, aunque no necesita del alcohol para hacerlos.

Siempre se promete cuidar bien de Sasha, pero termina por seguirla en sus juegos extremos (casi ilegales). Connie es la persona a la que todos acuden cuando quieren reunir más personas y hacer una fiesta más grande. Se siente halagado cuando se lo mencionan, en verdad es popular y excelente compañía. Parecerá obvio para este punto, pero lo diré igualmente: Connie disfruta mucho de las fiestas en clubes.

Ya he mencionado que Connie le sigue la corriente a Sasha en todo lo que se le ocurre. Pero él mismo cuenta con un amplio repertorio de bromas y experiencias en fiestas. Recomienda los mejores bares y los clubes más económicos e interesantes. No lo admite, pero esto también infla su ego un poco. Quizás sí tiene algo de genio brillante, al menos para esas cosas.

Connie es también el más caótico después de numerosos tragos, todo lo que hace (o intenta hacer) es gracioso. Tiene anécdotas de lo más salvajes. Como la vez que lo vieron pedir direcciones a un bote de basura, o la ocasión en que tuvo una pelea con Jean porque no accedía a raparse como él, o la favorita de Sasha, cuando lo retó a oler el trasero de Eren por una apuesta que sobre el olor. Mikasa no estaba contenta.

Sinceramente, este muchacho es el alma de la fiesta si así lo quiere, pero también cubre las espaldas de sus amigos si es que tienen problemas con borrachos agresivos. En más de una ocasión los ha sacado de peleas (a Armin, sobre todo). A decir verdad, pelea bastante bien aún en estado de ebriedad. Connie protector es una maravilla, denle mucho amor.


End file.
